Vanguard Searching for the reverse
by lightus of the light
Summary: <html><head></head>(OC story) George and Mimmo are looking for a way to get rid of Void forever. Making friends and not making friends.</html>


**Searching for the reverse**

**Chapter 1**

**Lightus: I don't own Vanguard or Mimmo and George**

_"Ha what are you going to do now? You're on five damage and I'm on four." Says a girl to a boy wearing a green top, white jeans, brown boots and brown gloves._

_"This! Go my Avatar, I ride! Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors!" The boy tells her. On Cray a boy in what looks like rabbit armor turns in to a blue/blond haired man in light red and white armor with two blades one each of his arms._

_"Wow, you finally got him then Mimmo?" The Girl asks the boy Mimmo._

_"Sure did Jane, now my Avatar gets +1000 for each of my Gold Paladins in the rear-guard and I have five!" Mimmo tells Jane as Ezel's power goes to 16000. "Now go my Avatar, Twin drive first, nothing and the last one Flame of Victory, it's a critical trigger. He tells her._

_"Damage trigger check first nothing and nothing again, you win Mimmo." Jane tells him._

_"Yeah looks like I'm in the finales." Mimmo tells Jane._

_"You know who you are playing?" she asks him._

_"No I only know that they use the Tachikaze sub-clan Ancient dragons." He says._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"Now it's time for the finale mach, today's finale mach up is the Gold Paladin Master Mimmo vs the user of the Ancient dragons George!" _

_"Stand up my Vanguard!"_

_"Ancient Dragon, Babyrex! **(Power 5000)**"_

_"Spring Breeze Messenger! **(Power 5000)**"_

_On Cray a baby dinosaur/dragon with part of its egg on its head and a little boy in white armor with gold trims on it look ready to fight each other._

_"I'll start." George **(0 damage)** says._

_"Draw!"_

_"I ride, Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro! **(Grade 1 / Boost / Power 7000 / Critical 1 /**** Shield ****5000)**" The baby dinosaur/dragon changed in to a bigger blue dinosaur/dragon with machine guns on it. _

_"Babyrex moves behind, turn end."_

_"My turn then, draw!" Mimmo **(0 damage)** says._

_"I ride Halo Shield, Mark! **(Grade 1 / Boost / Power 6000 / Critical 1 /**** Shield Nullify)**" The boy changes to an older boy wearing red and blue armor (?)._

_"Spring Breeze move behind, now boosted by Spring Breeze, Marks attack **(Power 11000)**!"_

_"No Guard!" George tells Mimmo._

_"Drive trigger check, Liberator of Holy Tree, Elkia** (Heal)**, power to Vanguard **(Power 16000)**."_

_"Damage trigger check, Ancient Dragon, Beamankylo **(Nothing)**" George says._

_"Turn end!"_

_"Draw!" George **(1 damage)** says._

_"I ride, Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd! **(Grade 2 / Intercept / Power 9000 / Critical 1 /**** Shield ****5000)**" The blue dinosaur/dragon with machine guns on it turns in to a robot like dinosaur._

_"Call Beamankylo!"_

_"Dinocrowd's skill I retire Beamankylo now since Dinocrowd is the Vanguard he gains +5000 **(Power 14000)**!"_

_"Now Dinocrowd with a boost from Babyrex, attacks your Vanguard **(Power 19000)**!_

_"No guard!" Mimmo says._

_"Drive trigger check, Ancient Dragon, Dinodile**(Critical)**!_

_"Damage trigger check, first, Catchgal Liberator **(Stand)**, power to Vanguard **(Power 11000)** and Spring Breeze, and Runebau **(Stand)**, power to Vanguard **(Power 16000)** and I can't stand anything." Mimmo says._

_"Turn over!"_

_"My go, draw!" Mimmo **(2 damage)** says._

_"I ride, Mage of Calamity, Tripp! **(Grade 2 / Intercept / Power 9000 / Critical 1 /**** Shield ****5000)**" Now the boy wearing red and blue armor, change in to a female mage in dark blue._

_"Call, two Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin! **(Grade 1 / Boost / Power 7000 / Critical 1 /**** Shield 5000)**" On the right sides of Tripp are two brown hair boy in black Horse armor._

_"Now my two Kahedin's **(Power 14000)** will attack your Vanguard!"_

_"No guard, damage trigger, Ancient Dragon, Chaotic Bird **(Stand)**, power to Vanguard and Babyrex stand." George says._

_"Now boosted by Spring Breeze, Tripp **(Power 14000)**!"_

_"No guard." George says._

_"Drive trigger check, Flame of Victory **(Critical)**, everything to Vanguard **(Power 19000 / Critical 2)**!"_

_"Damage trigger check, first nothing and nothing again." George says._

_"Turn end!"_

_"Draw!" George **(4 damage) **says._

_"I ride, Ancient Dragon, Stegobuster! **(Grade 3 / Twin Drive / Power 1000 / Critical 1****)**"_

_"Now Stegobuster's skill counter blast one and he gets +3000 so I'll do it four times **(Power 22000)**!"_

_"Now boosted by Babyrex, Stegobuster **(Power 27000)** attacks your Vanguard!"_

_"It's nullified by Mark!" Mimmo says._

_"Twin drive check, first nothing and nothing again."_

_"Turn over!"_

_"My go, draw!" Mimmo **(2 damage)** says."_

_"Come in my time of need, I ride my Avatar! Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors! **(Grade 3 / Twin Drive / Power 11000 / Critical 1****)**" The female mage in dark blue turns in to a blue/blond haired man in light red and white armor with two blades one each of his arms._

_"Call! Two more Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin!"_

_"Ezel gets +1000 for each Gold Paladin in the rear-guard **(Power 16000)**!"_

_"Now my Avatar boosted by Spring breeze **(Power 21000)** attacks your Vanguard!"_

_"No guard!" George says._

_"Twin drive check, first, Flame of Victory **(Critical)**, everything to Vanguard **(Power 26000 / Critical 2)** and another Flame of Victory **(Critical)**, everything to Vanguard **(Power 31000 / Critical 3)**!"_

_"Damage trigger check, first, Ancient Dragon, Dinodile **(Critical)** and Ancient Dragon, Dinodile **(Critical)**." George says as he gets six damage._

_"Winner Mimmo!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mimmo you ok?"

"I'm fine George, just thinking about how we became friends that's all Geo."

**Lightus: I have to end this here sorry guys, don't forget to R&R**


End file.
